


Lost In Pronounciation

by Random_ag



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Funny, His Name Is Not Pronounced HOsé, It's Portuguese It Doesn't Have A Jota, Languages and Linguistics, hes not hispanic.... blease....., i know how to say it and its NOT with a jota, the saludos amigos clip where he says his own name lives rent free in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: Portuguese and Spanish are NOT that alike.
Relationships: José Carioca & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles, you can read as either its not important anyways
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lost In Pronounciation

“Desculpa?”

The look on Panchito’s face is priceless in its utter confusion as he turns to the parrot.

“What?”

“How did you call me?”

“… Your name?”

“And that is?”

“José?”

José snorts. The rooster is hopelessly lost.

“What? What is it?”

“Where do I come from, Francisco?”

“What does this - what?”

“Where do I come from?”

“Brasil?”

“Yes, but which city?”

“Rio de Janeiro? What is happening, did I day something weird?”

“How do you pronounce that?”

“Pronounce _what_?”

“Janeiro!”

“I… Like you? I say it just like you?”

“Not ‘haneiro’?”

“What, no, that’s wrong!”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s not spanish, it’s portuguese! You should know, no? You speak it!”

“So you know how to say Janeiro correctly but you call me 'Hosé’?”

Panchito opens his beak before stopping. His eyes widen with dread, and José starts trembling with giggles.

“Es portugués.” the rooster utters, and the parrot falls to his knees laughing. Panchito grabs his shoulders to sustain him, and he is glad, because his sides are already hurting. “Díos mío, I completely forget that it’s -! I am so sorry, I keep forgetting about these things - it’s portuguese! There’s no jota! Oh goodness, I make you sound like a Hispanic!”

José wheezes.

Everytime he introduces the parrot afterwards Panchito makes sure to drawl and slip on the J instead of exhaling it, and José wraps an arm around the rooster and cackles to himself as quietly as he can.


End file.
